


While You're Away

by XpertiseAlexx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Joseb - Freeform, M/M, Men in love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Small Amounts of Fluff, gay relationship, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpertiseAlexx/pseuds/XpertiseAlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph decide to spent a night in, hoping to spend a relaxing evening. Sebastian leaves and that's when things begin to go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. While You're Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a while now and finally like where I'm going with it. I just can't enough of these two ^_^

It was a dark and rainy Saturday night in Krimson City. Sebastian was taking Joseph to his favorite department store, driving more carefully than usual because of the heavy rain. There weren’t many cars or people out on the streets this evening; most of them have probably stayed in and snuggled on the couch. That’s what Sebastian was looking forward to today, but he had gotten into the habit of spoiling Joseph . It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the store and they didn’t struggle with finding a parking spot either. Sebastian parked the car and looked around the lonely parking lot feeling that they might be done shopping soon. The heavy rain had turned into a light drizzle, so Sebastian and Joseph decided the umbrella wasn’t necessary.

 

They both ran to the stores canopied entrance to get out of the light rain. They were shocked to find a “60% off everything” sign plastered on the entrance window and a mad house inside the store. Despite the craziness inside, Sebastian was determined to help Joseph get what he wanted. Just as Sebastian placed his hand on the door handle, Joseph placed his hand on top of Sebastian’s to keep him from opening the door.

 

“Sebastian, why don’t we forget about shopping today?” Joseph asked looking at Sebastian with bright eyes.

 

“Joseph you’ve been wanting to come all week! Come on, if you see something you like grab it and don’t let it go.” Sebastian said eager to make Joseph happy.

 

“Really Seb it’s fine.” Joseph said removing Sebastian’s hand from the handle and slowly leading him back to the car.

 

“You sure Jojo? We won’t be able to come back till next week.” Sebastian asked, ready to walk back to the entrance.

 

“Trust me Seb, it isn’t worth it. I’d rather go home, watch movies, and order takeout.” Joseph said happily.

 

Sebastian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He asked himself if Joseph had the ability to read his mind.

 

“Joseph, you look so beautiful to me right now.” Sebastian said joking sarcastically.

 

“Shut up and get in the car.” Joseph said laughing.

 

Sebastian wasted no time getting back home. He was excited about getting to spend more time with his boyfriend. They were busier at the KCPD, because the Krimson City crime rate had risen slightly. Joseph and Sebastian were thankful that most of the crimes committed were not serious ones. Sebastian had a smile plastered on his face the whole ride home. Joseph caught a glimpse of this and was happy he could make his boyfriend happy with something so simple as spending a night in.

 

Sebastian and Joseph made it back home safe, but on the way home it started to rain harder again and Joseph could swear he saw a lightning beam in the sky. Sebastian and Joseph quickly exited the car and entered the building's lobby as fast as they could. Joseph took off his wet pea coat and looked towards the front desk to greet Ms. Davis; the kind property manager. He was surprised to see that she wasn’t at her usual desk.

 

“Seb, I haven’t seen Ms. Davis today.” Joseph said worriedly, while removing his glasses to remove the rain droplets on the lenses.

 

“Don’t worry Joseph, I’m sure she’s fine, she’s probably just sick or something. Besides, if anything bad happens she has a Colt .45 in her nightstand. She might be old, but she’s a tough woman.” Sebastian said laughing lightly, taking off his leather jacket as he spoke.

 

“How do you know Sebastian?” Joseph said questioningly.

 

“She asked me what was good for self-defense; I told her pepper spray and a Taser would be enough but she insisted on firepower. I helped her apply for the gun permit myself.” Sebastian said laughing.

 

Joseph couldn’t help but laugh and think Ms. Davis was a crazy lady. Sebastian and Joseph made their way to their apartment. Joseph pulled the house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He turned on the lights as he entered and Joseph could swear he heard a thud in the bedroom upstairs. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph’s slim waist and kissed the top of his head, distracting Joseph from his thoughts.

 

“Ready for a relaxing night Jojo?” Sebastian asked whispering in Joseph’s ear.

 

“I sure am! What are you in the mood for Chinese? Korean?” Joseph said turning his head slightly and kissing Sebastian’s cheek.

 

“I’ve been craving Chinese food for a while now. Do you want to order from Young’s?”

 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll go place the order right now, while you find a movie to watch.” Joseph said slowly unwrapping Sebastian’s arms around his waist.

 

Sebastian and Joseph parted ways and went on to do their assigned task. Joseph called the Chinese restaurant and placed his order which consisted of two orders of chow mein, one order of Kung pao chicken for Sebastian, and one order of beef and broccoli for himself. Sebastian still hasn’t decided what movie to watch. A comedy would be great, but putting on a horror movie would have Joseph cuddling closer to Sebastian. Sebastian made his mind and chose The Exorcist, a horror classic. Done placing his order, Joseph hung up the phone and walked toward the couch landing down on it softly.

 

“So what are we watching tonight Seb?” Joseph asked curiously.

 

“A classic Jojo; The Exorcist! It scared the shit out of me when I first watched it.” Sebastian said enthusiastically.

 

“Great…sounds good.” Joseph said trying to sound excited.

 

“Come on Jojo, it’s just a movie. You’ll be fine.” Sebastian said reassuringly.

 

Sebastian put on the movie and walked away from the DVD player. He jumped on the couch so hard it even made Joseph jump up a little. Sebastian crossed his left leg over the other, wrapped his arm around Joseph’s shoulder, and pressed the play button on the remote.

 

The movie had only been playing for 20 minutes and Joseph could feel himself tensing up already. For Sebastian the movie was rather nostalgic, bringing back memories of his childhood. The phone’s ringing interrupted the movie and Joseph was more than eager to answer it. Sebastian paused the movie and released Joseph from his grasp, silently cursing whoever was on the other line.

 

Joseph hung up the phone and looked at Sebastian. “Seb we have a small problem." he said timidly, afraid how Sebastian might react.

 

“What happened Jojo?” Sebastian said hoping they wouldn’t have to go to work because of some criminal.

 

“Because of the heavy rain Young’s can’t deliver. They asked if you’re willing to pick up our order at the restaurant. They also said they’ll give you a discount for the trouble” Joseph told Sebastian.

 

“Is that all? Hell, I’ll go pick it up right now!” Sebastian said happily knowing his night wasn't ruined after all.

 

“You really don’t mind Seb?” Joseph asked softly.

 

“I’m sure. I won’t take long Jojo.” Sebastian said as he grabbed the keys from their usual spot and headed to the front door.

 

“Thank You Seb.” Joseph said kissing Sebastian like he did anytime they didn’t go anywhere together. “Please be careful driving and take your time coming home okay.”

 

“I will, don’t worry.” Sebastian said reassuring Joseph. Sebastian kissed Joseph back softly and headed out the door.

 

Joseph locked the door and walked toward the kitchen. He headed towards the fridge and pulled out a beer for Sebastian and a soda for himself. He normally wouldn’t give Sebastian a beer, but he thought one or two wouldn’t hurt. Sebastian had worked hard all week and he deserved them. Joseph walked back to the living room and placed their drinks on the coffee table. He heard another loud thud from the bedroom upstairs and was starting to feel uneasy, it sounded too loud to be coming from the people who lived above them. Joseph decided to go up and investigate. He slowly walked up the stairs careful not to make a sound and on the last step he was beginning to feel very nervous .

 

Joseph looked toward the foot of the door and saw a faint light in the room. He carefully placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. When he opened the door, Joseph found the room completely turned upside down. He looked to his right to find a man dressed in black and his face covered in a black bandana. Feeling a presence, the burglar stopped rummaging through Joseph’s nightstand and slowly looked up at Joseph. Joseph looked at the man with a mixture of anger and fear on his face.

 

“What do you think you’re doing! Y-You’re under arrest.” Joseph said as he reached for the gun that was always holstered around the right side of his abdomen. He only found himself grabbing at the air. “Shit!” Joseph shouted finally realizing it was hidden away in the bedroom closet.

 

The burglar stopped looking for any valuables and charged at Joseph. Joseph was quick enough to dodge the burglar and ran for the stairs to press the panic button on the security system. Joseph made it to the sixth step of the stairs before the man went after Joseph and knocked him down the stairs, himself falling down as well. They landed six feet away from the front door and Joseph was determined to call for help. Joseph tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in his right leg when he tried to stand up. Joseph used his arms to crawl away from the man and tried to reach the panic button. The violent man caught Joseph by the leg and pulled him closer to him. He pulled out a hunter's knife from his jacket pocket and stabbed Joseph three times in his lower abdomen. Joseph screamed in pain and tried his hardest to get away from him. Joseph punched him in the face and tried to get up only to be pulled again, landing on his wound. The man kept pulling Joseph away from the door every time he was closer towards it. Struggling to break free, Joseph used his free leg to kick the man’s face as hard as he could. The man let go of Joseph’s leg and held his face in pain, bleeding profusely. Joseph grabbed his bleeding wound and tried his hardest to stand, despite the pain he felt. Joseph managed to stand up and stumble towards the security system only to be knocked down by the other man again. The burglar got on top of Joseph and wrapped his hands around Joseph’s thin neck and squeezed as hard as he could.

 

“Beg for your life you little shit!” the burglar sneered as he squeezed harder.

 

Joseph grabbed the violent man's hands and tried to get them off his neck, but was not successful. Joseph used all the strength in his left leg to kick the burglar in the groin as hard as he could. The burglar rolled over on the wooden floor and grabbed his crotch that was giving him great pain.

 

“You fucking bitch!” the burglar yelled.

 

Joseph slowly stood up, clenching his still bleeding wound and kicked the man’s face as hard as he could. The burglar was still conscious and drowning in his own blood. Joseph kicked his face once more and was successful in knocking him out. He was sure that he was unconscious, but tapped his torso with his foot lightly just to make sure. Joseph was relieved to find that he was neutralized. His leg still ached, but was relieved that no bones were broken. He slowly limped to the kitchen to retrieve a rag to help stop the bleeding on his abdomen and he walked back to the front door to press the panic button, but someone came into his mind; Ms. Davis. What if this man tried to rob or even worse; kill her. Joseph always put others before himself and was sure of the decision he was about to make. He opened the front door to his apartment and made his way down to where Ms. Davis lived. In his mind, he prayed that she would be safe.


	2. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian heads back home and is shocked to find Joseph injured. Despite his best efforts things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long update you guys. My class is almost over and I have constant reading and writing. I would have uploaded this yesterday, but we had internet outages in California.

Driving back from Young’s restaurant through the dark and wet roads, Sebastian was able to quickly pick up his orders of food. The restaurant was only twelve minutes away by car and a lack of usual traffic also helped speed things up. The smell of the Chinese food was beginning to make Sebastian salivate.

“I wonder if Joseph will try to feed me again.” Sebastian said jokingly.

Sebastian pulled into the apartment’s lot and quickly parked his car. He grabbed the bag of food from the passenger’s seat and ran toward the warm and dry lobby. He entered the lobby; his hair and jacket soaking wet. He dried himself off as best as he could and quickly made his way back home to enjoy his romantic evening with Joseph. Sebastian looked toward Ms. Davis’ desk and noticed she still wasn’t there. The strange feeling Joseph was talking about before, Sebastian could feel it now. He decided to go to Ms. Davis’ apartment and check up on her. Sebastian walked to the hallway and realized why the lobby felt strange. He was horrified to find Joseph walking through the hallway, struggling to stand up and holding a bloody rag on his lower right side.

“Joseph!” Sebastian shouted his voice laced with worry, dropping his bag of food and running to help Joseph.

“Sebastian.” Joseph said softly, happy that Sebastian was finally here to help.

“Joseph what the hell happened?” Sebastian questioned Joseph, holding him so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Seb… someone broke into our house. He’s still there unconscious, but he stabbed me.” Joseph said hissing in pain and clutching his wound. He took slow and steady breaths to avoid hurting himself any further. “We have to check on Ms. Davis right now! I have a bad feeling”

“But Joseph…” Sebastian interrupted.

“Sebastian just do it!” Joseph demanded.

Sebastian wanted to ask more questions, but chose not to pry any further. He always trusted Joseph’s instincts more than his own and if Joseph was worried or panicking, there was always a damn good reason for it. He wrapped his hand around the knob and turned it forcibly, sighing in annoyance after discovering it was locked.

“Stand back Joseph.” Sebastian said as he pushed Joseph back slowly to avoid hurting him.

Joseph did as he was told and stood back a safe distance from Sebastian. Sebastian raised his right leg and kicked the door as hard as he could, successfully kicking it open.

“Ms. Davis! Are you in here?” Sebastian shouted as he entered the quiet apartment.

Sebastian ran up the stairs skipping steps as he went up to see if she was upstairs. Joseph slowly entered the home and decided to stay downstairs and look around carefully to see if she might have left a trace of where she was.

“Ms. Davis?” Joseph called out loudly, only to be reminded that he was injured. Joseph started to breathe in a slow and steady manner again and carefully made his way to the bathroom to see if she might be in there. A loud noise coming from the closet under the stairs cause Joseph to gasp in fright and look back. Joseph slowly turned around walked back to the closet door, placing his free hand around the door knob and turning it slowly.

Joseph quietly opened the door and was shocked to find Ms. Davis on the floor. Her hands and feet were tightly tied, her mouth taped shut, and her eyes covered with a fleece scarf. Joseph grabbed his stab wound and slowly kneeled down closer towards her and shook her gently.

“Ms. Davis? You’re going to be fine. We’re here to help.” Joseph said softly, trying to untie her.

Ms. Davis panicked and thought that the burglar had come back to kill her. She made an effort to try and get away, despite her being tied up. Joseph grabbed her by the shoulders to try and calm her down and she kicked Joseph’s abdomen in defense, not knowing it was a Joseph. Joseph yelped in pain and fell over on the floor, grabbing his wound that was now bleeding heavily again. The thought of being killed was too much for Ms. Davis and it caused her to faint. She leaned against the wall and stood absolutely still. Joseph could feel himself starting to tear up, and used only his left arm to help himself up. He slowly walked over to the staircase and grabbed the rail to help him from falling over. Joseph slowly inhaled as much air as he could handle and called Sebastian.

“Sebastian!” Joseph yelled out loud. It wasn’t enough for Sebastian to hear. Joseph silently cursed and walked over to the security system, not hesitating any further to call for help. Joseph pressed the red panic button and he received a response immediately from the speaker.

“Hello? Is everything alright?” the emergency operator responded.

“Please we need help. There’s been a break in…I’ve been stabbed multiple times. We need police and an ambulance right now.” Joseph said struggling for air.

“Alright, help is now on the way. Their estimated time of arrival is 10 minutes. Try to hold on as best as you can.” The woman said reassuringly.

“Thank you so much.” Joseph replied clutched his head. The loss of blood was beginning to make him feel dizzy and weak. He slowly fell to the floor and leaned against the wall for support, hoping Sebastian would come down soon.

Sebastian was still upstairs investigating the master bedroom, looking for clues that might have give a hint to where Ms. Davis had gone. He looked around the room carefully, not wanting to ruin any evidence he could find. He made his way to the bathroom door, but something shining near the vanity caught his eye. Walking towards the vanity he looked under it and found Ms. Davis’ gun. The gun was taken apart and the magazine was removed. Sebastian decided not to touch it and left the room to notify Joseph of his discovery. “Joseph you’re not going to believe what I found.” Sebastian said shouting as he quickly made his way down the stairs.

“Joseph!” Sebastian shouted in disbelief. He ran over and carefully wrapped his arms around Joseph’s thin frame.

“Sebastian…Ms. Davis is in that closet.” Joseph said nodding his head towards the closet. “You have to help her.”

“Joseph, the thing I only care about right now is you.” Sebastian declared.

“Sebastian please do it. I’m going to be fine…I already called for help.” Joseph whispered. He was happy that his lover was holding him in a warm embrace.

“Joseph I’m not leaving you by yourself anymore. I should have taken you with me to get the damn food.” Sebastian said with disappointment in his voice. “I swear that I’ll always protect you and then this shit happens.”

Joseph placed his left hand on Sebastian’s warm, scruffy cheek and pressed his lips to Sebastian’s, tenderly kissing him. Joseph slowly parted his lips from Sebastian’s and looked at the sadness etched on his face.

“Sebastian do you remember what I promised you?” Joseph questioned.

“How could I forget Joseph? But just let me hear you say it again?” Sebastian joked, trying to make Joseph smile.

“I promised I would never leave you and that I’ll always be by your side. I don’t intend to break that promise.” Joseph told Sebastian with a slight blush on his cheek.

Sebastian carefully raised Joseph’s head and kissed him like it was going to be the last kiss he might ever be able to give him. Joseph accepted his kiss and kissed him with what little force he had. Sebastian could feel Joseph’s body going limp and gently shook him trying to get him to stay awake.

“Joseph?...Joseph!” Sebastian yelled out.

He looked at Joseph’s face a noticed that he was paler than usual. He wrapped his arms around Joseph and clung to him tighter. Like some miracle, Sebastian could hear a gurney rattling and multiple footsteps in the hallway. He carefully picked Joseph up and carried him out of Ms. Davis’ apartment to get Joseph help.

“Hey! Over Here!” Sebastian shouted.

The paramedics stopped in their tracks and turned around to look at Sebastian, immediately running back to him and gently taking Joseph from Sebastian’s arms.

Before they began their treatment they ripped Joseph’s black t-shirt and looked at the severity of his wound.

“Is he going to be alright?” Sebastian asked worried for his boyfriend’s life.

They paramedics ignored him question and quickly took Joseph back to the ambulance truck and on to the hospital. His wound was deep to be treated on the site and needed immediate medical attention. Sebastian already made his mind to go with Joseph to the hospital, but was stopped by one of the paramedics.

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t go with him right now.” The man said firmly.

“Get the fuck out of my way!” Sebastian snarled.

“Sir please understand, he’s is in critical condition. Those stab wounds are too deep and he lost too much blood.” The paramedic said trying to pacify Sebastian but only causing him to worry more.

Sebastian pushed his way through the man and ran toward the buildings entrance. His efforts were in vain, the ambulance truck had already left to Krimson Hospital. Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, not knowing what to do at this point. He heard the familiar noise of sirens in the distance and he immediately felt a sense of relief. The KCPD quickly parked the cars in the lot and sprinted towards the apartment. Kidman arrived in her patrol car and exited her vehicle. She saw Sebastian standing in the lobby and ran towards him instead of going with the others.

“Sebastian what happened? Where’s Joseph?” Kidman asked worried for her friend’s wellbeing.

“Some fucking thief broke into our house; he’s still in there knocked out. He stabbed Joseph and the paramedics took him to the hospital.” Sebastian said looking at the floor.

“Sebastian what the hell are you doing here then? Get your ass to the hospital!” Kidman demanded leading Sebastian to the entrance.

“I can’t. They wouldn’t let me see Joseph right now anyways and someone needs to file the report.” Sebastian said sadly.

Kidman smacked Sebastian’s head lightly and looked at him with disappointed eyes.

“Sebastian, you’re really going to give up that easy? That’s not the Sebastian that I know. Go to the hospital, Joseph need’s you. I can handle things from here and if we need more questions, I know where you live.” Kidman told Sebastian as she winked.

Kidman’s words gave Sebastian hope that Joseph would come out alright. He looked up at Kidman with a smile on his face and determination in his eyes. He ruffled Kidman’s hair and walked past her.

“Thank you Kidman, I owe you one.” Sebastian yelled out as he sprinted for his car.

“You owe me a few, but I’m willing to forgive this one!” Kidman shouted back.

Sebastian quickly ran to his car and ignored the hellos he received from the officers that knew him. He started his car and exited the parking lot as fast as the car could. Krimson Hospital wasn’t too far away from where Joseph and Sebastian lived and the streets of Krimson City were no problem because there was no nightly traffic. Sebastian made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes and parked his car in whatever empty parking space he could find. Quickly exiting his car and entering the hospital, Sebastian ran to the nurse sitting in the receptionist’s desk to find out any information he could about Joseph.

“Excuse me, could you tell me any information about Joseph Oda?” Sebastian asked trying to catch his breath.

The nurse quickly typed Joseph’s name into the keyboard and waited for the information to show up on the monitor. Sebastian only waited for one minute, but it felt like one century.

“Joseph Oda is in the emergency room right now being treated.” The nurse informed Sebastian, not breaking contact from the computer screen.

“Could you tell me what room they plan to put him in?” he asked hoping they would tell him.

“I’m sorry sir, I’m afraid I have no knowledge of that.” The nurse replied looking up at him.

“Then could you tell me what floor he’ll be on?” Sebastian desperately asked.

“I’m sorry.” The nurse said sincerely.

Frustrated, Sebastian reached into his jacket pocket and plucked out his badge.

“He’s my partner. I need to know anything you could tell me right now.” Sebastian said presenting his badge to the nurse.

“There’s nothing I could do…Detective Castellanos. All that you can do now is wait, but I’ll be more than happy to give you more information as it updates.” The nurse said complying,

Sebastian put his badge back into his pocket and sighed in defeat. “Thank you very much” was all that he could muster.

Sebastian glumly walked to the waiting room and sat softly in the surprisingly comfortable chair. Sebastian leaned his head against the wall and crossed his arms, wondering if Joseph would be alright. He decided to think positive thoughts and close his eyes for a little bit. Despite his best efforts to stay awake the comfortable chair was making things difficult for him. Sebastian thought that a 20 minute nap wouldn’t hurt anyone and slowly closed his eyes.

 

**_“Sebastian I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have feelings for you, but I can’t help it. I’ve fallen in love with you.” Joseph said with teary eyes._ **

**_Joseph looked down at the floor and prepared himself to have his heart broken. Sebastian looked at Joseph in disbelief and pulled Joseph closer to him. Sebastian pressed his lips to Joseph’s and kissed him passionately for the first time. Sebastian caught Joseph by surprise, but Joseph started kissing him back with just as much passion when he realized what he was doing. Joseph couldn’t believe that he was kissing the man that he loved so much. Sebastian parted his lips from Joseph and wrapped his arms around Joseph waist in a tight and warm embrace._ **

**_“I love you too Joseph. You have no Idea how long I’ve waited to hear those words coming from you. I should have said it first.” Sebastian said loud enough for only Joseph to hear._ **

**_Joseph couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Sebastian loved him back. Joseph thought to himself that he’s never been this happy before and started to tear up. Sebastian heard the sound of him sniffling his nose and looked at Joseph._ **

**_“Joseph why are you crying?” Sebastian worriedly asked._ **

**_“Because I’m so happy! I never thought that you would feel the same way.” Joseph replied happily._ **

**_Sebastian kissed Joseph’s lips softly and rested his head on top of Joseph’s_ **

**_“Joseph I need you with me. I can’t lose another person I care about.” Sebastian told Joseph, kissing the top of his head affectionately._ **

**_“Sebastian I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you, Seb.” Joseph replied, trying to stop his crying._ **

**_Sebastian gently cupped Joseph’s face and kissed him for the third time. Sebastian devoured the taste of Joseph and thought to himself that he couldn’t get enough of it. Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and pulled him closer towards him. “I love you so much Sebastian.” Joseph whispered in Sebastian’s ear. “I’ll always be here for you.”_ **

“Mr. Castellanos? Mr. Castellanos, please wake up. We have new Information on Mr. Oda.” The nurse whispered, shaking Sebastian lightly to try and wake him up.

Sebastian could feel himself being shaken. He grunted and raised his right hand to roughly rub his eye.

“How long have I been out?” Sebastian asked the nurse softly.

“You’ve been asleep for three hours. More importantly Joseph is out surgery and we have his room number. Would you like to see him?”

“Of course I wanna see him! What room is he him?” Sebastian couldn’t believe that she even asked if he wanted to see Joseph.

“He’s in the fourth floor, in room 514. I took the liberty of writing you a pass for entry. Just head on up.” The nurse said happily giving Sebastian the pass.

“Thank you so much.” Sebastian said taking the pass from her hand.

He stood up from the chair and quickly headed for the elevator. He pressed the button and the doors immediately opened. He walked in and the pressed the “4” button, more than eager to see his boyfriend. The elevator quickly arrived to the fourth floor, the doors opening upon arrival. Sebastian quickly left the elevator and ran to the personal’s desk that allowed entry to the visiting rooms. Sebastian presented the visitors pass to the security guard and waited for approval. The guard carefully examined the pass and pressed the button that opened the electric door. Sebastian nodded his thanks and went off in search of room 514.

“501…509…514, there you are.” Sebastian said quietly trying to not disturb the other patients. He knocked on the door that read “514” and slowly opened it.

“Joseph?” Sebastian asked sticking his head in the door. Sebastian entered his room and closed the door quietly. Joseph was resting peacefully in the bed. He was connected to an I.V. machine and wearing an oxygen mask on his face. Sebastian walked over to Joseph and kissed his cheek softly, his fear of something worse happening to Joseph being laid to rest. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat in the lone chair, trying to make himself comfortable. Sebastian yawned and looked at Joseph contently.

“I’ll see you later Jojo” Sebastian told a sleeping Joseph. He closed his tired eyes again and drifted into sleep.

 

Joseph awoke to the annoying sound of a heart monitor and an unfamiliar feeling on his face.

“An oxygen mask?” Joseph said while taking it off. “That’s a little too much for just a stab wound. He didn’t even hit my lung.” Joseph raised his teal hospital gown and looked at his treated wound. “Only fifteen stitches, that’s just great.” Joseph said sarcastically. Joseph fixed his gown back into place and laid down on the hospital bed, landing with a loud exhale. Joseph looked around his room thinking to himself, if you’ve seen one hospital room you’ve seen them all. A loud snore caught him by surprise looked to the corner of the room from where it came from.

“Sebastian!” Joseph said excitedly. He ripped off the oxygen mask and carefully ripped off his I.V needle. He slowly stood up from the uncomfortable bed and nearly tripped on his own foot trying to walk over to Sebastian. Joseph looked at Sebastian with loving eyes, debating whether or not to wake his lover up.

“He must have been worried sick.” Joseph whispered, feeling bad he put Sebastian through so much worry.

Joseph decided to wake Sebastian up and send him home to get some much need rest.

“Sebastian? Sebastian?” Joseph whispered shaking Sebastian lightly.

Sebastian felt a familiar hand and heard a familiar voice. He slowly woke up and hoped his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him. He rubbed his eyes roughly and looked at the face in front of him.

“Joseph!” Sebastian shouted in disbelief.

“Hello Sebastian.” Joseph replied happily. Joseph carefully sat on Sebastian’s open lap and wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“Joseph what the hell are you doing? You need to get back in that bed!” Sebastian shouted.

“Sebastian I’m fine, really I am. I presume that they gave me pain killers because it doesn’t hurt. Also, was the oxygen mask really necessary?” Joseph asked happily. “Besides, the medicine that works the best is being in the arms of someone you love.”

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Joseph and hugged him carefully to avoid touching his treated wound.

“Joseph I thought I might have lost you. I don’t know how I would have gone on living”. Sebastian whispered in Joseph’s ear.

“Sebastian how many times do I have to tell you? I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you.” Joseph replied while kissing Sebastian’s cheek.

“I know Joseph, but I’ve lost so much already.” Sebastian said ashamed.

“Well you’re not going to lose me. I love you too much Seb.” Joseph replied with a slight blush on his face.

Sebastian placed his hand on the back of Joseph’s head and pushed it closer towards his. He kissed Joseph’s lips softly, but his primal instincts made him kiss Joseph with more passion. Sebastian removed his hand from Joseph’s head and placed it on his soft knee and slowly raised it to his upper thigh, rubbing and squeezing it. Joseph let out a surprised gasp and tried to remove his hand. Sebastian wasn’t having and placed his hand on Joseph’s ass, lightly squeezing.

“Sebastian, please not right now.” Joseph said softly.

“Don’t you remember Joseph? You’re feeling fine. In fact, you’re probably well enough for a good fucking.” Sebastian said evilly. Sebastian’s real intention was to get Joseph back into bed.

Joseph sighed in defeat and carefully left Sebastian’s warm lap for the uncomfortable hospital bed. He slid into the bed and tried to make himself as comfortable as he could.

“There, happy?” Joseph huffed and crossed his arms.

“Very.” Sebastian replied happily. He leaned down and gave Joseph a soft peck on his cheek. “I only do it because I love you Joseph.” Sebastian said warmly.

Joseph looked at Sebastian’s amber eyes and saw sincerity in them. He smiled and thought to himself how lucky he was to have someone who cared so much about him.

 

THREE DAYS LATER

 

After three days of bed rest, Joseph was finally able to do light tasks and decided to make dinner for Sebastian. Sebastian took off three day of work to take care of Joseph, despite the protests Joseph made. Joseph really wanted to be at work, but both Sebastian and the chief insisted that he stay at home and let his wound heal first. Joseph turned town the heat on the stove and continued to mix the thin steak meat in the skillet. As a way to say thank you, Joseph wanted to treat Sebastian to his favorite food. Happy with the cooked meat, he turned off the flame and removed the skillet from the hot stove top. He walked over to the living room and straighten things up for Sebastian’s arrival. The living room wasn’t a mess, but Joseph liked to keep things tidy.

“Perfect.” Joseph said to himself, happy with how the living room looked.

A loud knock on the door surprised Joseph and he wondered who it could be. Sebastian had a house key so it couldn’t be him. He walked over to the door and looked through the peephole, eager to know who it was. Joseph smiled and opened the door quickly.

“Ms. Davis, how are you? Please come in.” Joseph said happily, moving to the side to let his neighbor in.

“Thank you dear.” She replied nervously. “Before I forget, I brought you a plate of cookies.” Ms. Davis handed Joseph the cookies, which he accepted gratefully.

“Thank you so much.” Joseph said enthusiastically, placing the cookies on the coffee table. “Please sit down.”

“Thank you Joseph.” Ms. Davis replied quietly. She did as she was told and slowly sat down on the couch. “Joseph I have to apologize for what I’ve done. I had no idea that it was you and I was so scared.” She said not wanting to look Joseph in the eyes.

“Ms. Davis you have nothing to apologize for. You did what you had to do protect yourself and you had no way of knowing who it was. I should have told you it was me, so if anything I’m at fault.” Joseph sincerely replied.

“Thank you Joseph.” Ms. Davis said finally looking at Joseph’s warm brown eyes.

They were both distracted by the front door opening and a tired looking Sebastian walking through.

“Joseph, I’m home!” Sebastian shouted. “You have no fucking idea what kind of case they assigned me to.” Sebastian walked to the living room and walked to a smiling woman and a man with a disapproving look.

“Hello Ms. Davis. Joseph. Please excuse my language.” Sebastian said rubbing that back of his head and looking at the floor.

“Hello there Sebastian. Thank you for having me over Joseph, but I should leave the two of you alone.” Ms. Davis said standing up from the couch.

“Don’t leave just because I’m here Ms. Davis. Would you like to stay for dinner? Joseph cooks up one hell of a meal.” Sebastian said wrapping his left arm around Joseph and pulling him closer to him. Sebastian’s compliment cause Joseph to blush slightly; he was never one to receive compliments.

“Thank you, but I really must be heading home, my soap operas are about to start.” Ms. Davis said heading for the door.

“Thank you for coming over Ms. Davis and thank you again for the cookies.” Joseph said happily.

Ms. Davis quickly said her goodbye’s and left the men alone in their living room. Immediately after she closed the front door, Sebastian looked at Joseph with a smile on his face.

“Did she come over to apologize again?” Sebastian said amused.

“Yup and she brought cookies this time.” Joseph replied happily, pointing at the cookies on the table.

Sebastian gently hugged Joseph and warmly kissed the top of his head.

“So how are you feeling, any better?” Sebastian asked gently grabbing Joseph’s chin and slowly turning his head left and right.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better. Are you hungry? I made your favorite food today.” Joseph said eager to show Sebastian what he made and pulled him towards the stove.

“Tacos de asada and green chili salsa!” Sebastian shouted excitedly. “But Joseph, you don’t know how to cook that. How did you do it?”

Joseph wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissed his lips tenderly. He looked at Sebastian with his warm eyes and undid the top button of Sebastian’s dress shirt.

“I took a taxi and went over to your mom’s house today so she could teach me. All she wanted in return was the recipe for my cheesecake and a wedding date” Joseph said laughing at the end of his sentence. “I told her I could do the cheesecake, but I wasn’t too sure about the wedding date.”

Sebastian knew his mother was a kind and gentle woman, but as soon as she walked into her kitchen she was meaner than a drill instructor. Sebastian was touched that Joseph would go half across Krimson City just to learn how to make a dish that make him happy. Sebastian pulled Joseph towards him and hugged him tightly.

“You learned how to make it just for me?” Sebastian asked Joseph in a grateful tone.

“Of course I did. You do these things for those that you love, right?” Joseph asked sarcastically.

Sebastian continued to hold Joseph and placed a warm and soft kiss on his awaiting lips.

“I love you Joseph.” Sebastian whispered in Joseph’s ear.

“I love you too, Seb. Come on, I’ll fix your plate for you” Joseph said leading Sebastian to the dining table.

Sebastian sat on the chair and looked at Joseph lovingly. He kept thinking about what Joseph said before. “A wedding date, huh?” He whispered softly so only he could hear. He continued to look at Joseph and asked himself whether it was the right time for a marriage.

“Mr. Joseph Castellanos. I like the sound of that.” Sebastian whispered while rubbing the scruff on his chin.

Sebastian knew that Joseph didn’t care about a marriage. Joseph was fine just being in a loving relationship with Sebastian, but something about marriage just sounded so perfect. Sebastian pulled out his phone and started typing a text message.

“Kidman, do you know any good jewelry store around here? I think it’s time me and Joseph got hitched.”

Sebastian read it and sent it, happy with what it said. Kidman Immediately responded and Sebastian could tell that she was happy for the both of them by what the message said.

“I know a great place by the mall. We’ll go together on our lunch break and I’ll help you choose a ring out.”

Sebastian chuckled lightly and quickly responded.

“Thanks, I look forward to it. Have a nice night Kid.”

Sebastian pressed the send button and rested his phone on the table. He smiled and brushed his hair back with his hand, staring out into the beautifully lit Krimson City from the small window in anticipation of tomorrow’s exciting task.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it? Did you get the "Hold to heal your partner" line ;). For those that don't know tacos de asada are tacos that consist of grilled meat, tortillas, and different toppings. Since Sebastian is half Latino I thought it would be appropriate. I hope you liked this and look forward to my next story. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be uploaded later. I wasn't planning to cut it in half, but that's not very convienient.


End file.
